gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Blerble Cordudory (geboren zirka 1996) ist die große, lockere und leicht faule Teilzeitarbeiterin der Mystery Shack, und die Person, in die Dipper verliebt ist, obwohl er inzwischen aufgegeben hat, zu versuchen ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen. Spaß liebend und leicht rebellisch, geht Wendy oft ihren Pflichten und Verantwortungen aus dem Weg, um spaßigere Sachen zu tun, wie beispielsweise mit ihrem Freunden abzuhängen, oder mit Dipper und Mabel auf Abenteuer zu gehen. Sie ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Geschichte Frühes Leben Wendy lebte seit sie maximal fünf Jahre alt war in Gravity Falls, und freundete sich mit Tambry an. Im Jahre 2002 traf sie auf die Zeitreisenden Dipper und Mabel. Laut ihrer Freundin fand Wendy Dipper süß. Irgendwann in ihrer Kindheit, zwang ihr Vater sie dazu an Holzfäller-Wettbewerben mitzumachen. Staffel 1 Wendy macht ihren ersten Auftritt in "Die Touristenfalle". Stan fordert sie auf Schilder in dem "gruseligen" Teil des Waldes aufzuhängen, doch sie liest weiter in ihrem Magazin, und behauptet dass sie nicht ran käme. Später übergibt sie Dipper die Schlüssel für das Mystery Cart, und sagt dass er keine Fußgänger überfahren solle. In "Stan verliert den Kopf" arbeitet sie gemeinsam mit Dipper am Ticketstand, und witzelt dass Stan wohl alle Besucher der Enthüllung von Wachs Stan bestochen hat, da er sie bestochen hat. Als Mabel in "Mabels Verehrer" anfängt Gideon Gleeful zu daten, fragt sie Wendy ob sie jemals mit einem Jungen Schluss gemacht habe, woraufhin diese anfängt alle Jungs mit der sie jemals zusammenwahr aufzuzählen. Sie ist damit so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkt dass Mabel wegfährt. Ihr jetziger "Freund" ruft sie einige Sekunden später an, doch sie legt einfach auf. In der Folge "Der Lämmchen-Tanz" hängt sie gemeinsam mit Dipper und Mabel ab. Sie führt die beiden hinauf zu ihrem geheimen Pausenort auf dem Dach, verschwindet aber bald, als ihre Freunde auftauchen. Sie erlaubt den Zwillingen später die Gruppe zu dem verlassenen Dusk 2 Dawn to begleiten. Dort unterstützt sie Dipper, und verteidigt ihn von den meisten Beleidigungen ihrer Freunde. Als sie schließlich in den Laden gelangen, feiert sie mit dem rest der Gruppe und freundet sich auch besser mit Dipper an. Als jedoch die Geister von Ma und Pa auftauchen, sind sie, Dipper und Robbie die einzigen die ihnen entkommen können. Sie schaut zu als Dipper den Lämmchen-Lämmchen-Tanz aufführt, um die Geister zu besänftigen. Als die beiden schließlich verschwinden, und ihre Freunde wieder befreit wurden, hält sie dass was geschehen ist geheim, und erzählt stattdessen das Dipper die Geister verjagt hätte. Als sie in Thompsons Minivan steigt, sagt sie Dipper dass sie nächstes mal einfach in der Mystery Shack bleiben sollten. Wendy taucht am Anfang der Folge "Ein ganzer Mann" auf, wo sie in Greasys Diner mit ihrem Vater Mannsbild Dan frühstückt. Später am Tag hilft sie Mabel dabei, Stan für Lazy Susan zu trainieren. In "Der doppelte Dipper" macht Dipper eine lange komplizierte Liste, mit der er Wendy beeindrucken möchte, mit der er am Ticketstand sitzt, bei der Party die Stan in der Mystery Shack schmeißt. Nach einer Weile beschließt Wendy jedoch ebenfalls auf die Party zu gehen und lässt Dipper alleine zurück. Dieser findet schließlich einen Ersatz, und folgt ihr in die Hütte. Wendy tanzt eine Weile auf der Party, bis Dipper schließlich auf sie vor der Toilette trifft, und die beiden fangen an sich zu unterhallten. Sie zeigt ihm ein Bild von sich, wie sie früher aussah, und er findet dass sie wie ein Freak aussah, aber zeigt ihr schließlich sein Muttermal auf der Stirn. Als sie ins Badezimmer geht, wird Dipper von seinen Klonen entführt, und er entdeckt sie schließlich wieder, als Robbie mit ihr flirtet. Als er wieder zur Party zurückkehrt, sind die Partygäste alle verschwunden, er zerreist die Liste und betritt die Shack um normal mit ihr zu reden. Dipper und Wendy besuchen gemeinsam die Mystery Kirmes, in "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden". Als Wendy ein Stofftier, dass ein Mix zwischen einem Panda und einer Ente ist, entdeckt, ist sie fest entschlossen es zu gewinnen. Dipper versucht es ihr zu gewinnen, schmeißt ihr aber versehentlich den Ball ins Gesicht. Sofort rennt er weg, um ihr Eis zu holen, doch als er zurückkehrt, sieht er dass Robbie bereits sein Himbeereis auf ihr Auge drückt. Robbie bittet Wendy um ein Date, und sie willigt ein. Dipper ist niedergeschlagen, und stiehlt schließlich eine Zeitmaschine von dem Zeitreisenden Blender Blendin, um seinen Wurf zu wiederholen, und alles ungeschehen zu machen. Doch jedes mal wen er zurück reist, geschieht das gleiche: Wendy kriegt ein blaues Auge, und Robbie lädt sie auf ein Date ein. Bei seinem letzten Versuch kriegt er es schließlich hin, allerdings nur auf die Kosten dass Mabel Schwabbel verliert. Schließlich gibt Dipper auf, lässt Mabel ihr Schwein gewinnen, und Robbie und Wendy fangen an sich zu daten. In "Gewinner verlieren nicht", spielt sie gemeinsam mit Dipper in der Spielhalle dass Spiel "Fight Fighters". Robbie taucht auf, und drängt Dipper zur Seite. Wendy erzählt ihm dass sie mit ihrer Familie Campen gehen würde, und deshalb nicht da sein wird, doch Robbie ist zu beschäftigt mit dem Spiel, um ihre zuzuhören. Als sie schließlich von dem Camping Trip zurückkehrt, entdeckt sie Robbie und den verhauten Dipper. Sie glaubt dass die beiden sich geprügelt hätten, doch sie überzeugen sie schnell von dem Gegenteil. Wendy ist froh dass "ihre beiden Jungs" sich verstehen, küsst Robbie auf die Wange und drückt Dipper seine Kappe ins Gesicht. Später in der Mystery Shack erzählt sie den beiden eine Geschichte, wird aber unterbrochen als ihre Haarbürste runterfällt. Sie bückt sich, und bemerkt nicht die drohenden Gesten die die beiden sich zuwerfen. In "Rache ist süß" besucht Wendy mit Robbie zusammen kurzzeitig die Mystery Shack, um ihre Jacke zu holen. Sie erzählt Dipper dass Tambry um 9 Uhr eine Party schmeißt, und dass er auch kommen sollte. Robbie behauptet dass er stattdessen auch auf Süßes-oder-Saures Tour gehen könne, doch Wendy sagt dass er dass nicht tuen würde, da sowas für kleine Kinder wäre. Dipper möchte sich vor Wendy nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, also sagt er ihr dass er kommen würde. Die Jugendlichen gehen, und lassen Dipper zurück, der sich nun entscheiden muss ob er er auf Süßes-oder-Saures Tour geht, oder zu der Party. Die Zwillinge werden schließlich von einem Monster gezwungen Süßigkeiten zu sammeln, weshalb er die Party verpasst. Am Ende der Folge kehrt Wendy zurück, und fragt wo er gewesen sei. Er sagt ihr dass er mit seiner Schwester auf Sommerween-Tour war, und deshalb nicht kommen konnte. Wendy behauptet dass die Party lahm war, und das Robbie abgeholt werden musste weil er sich an einem Lolli verschluckt hat. Am Ende der Folge essen Wendy, die Zwillinge, Stan, Soos, Candy, Grenda und Schwabbel alle gemeinsam Süßigkeiten, schauen sich Horrorfilme an, und lachen bösartig. In der Folge "Die Wette" haben Wendy und die anderen Angestellten der Mystery Shack haben es satt, wie Stan den Laden leitet. Als Mabel schließlich übernimmt, erlaubt sie allen Angestellten dass zu tun was sie wollen. Wendy sagt dass sie gerne bei der Arbeit mit ihren Freunden abhängen würde, was Mabel sofort erlaubt. Dies geht jedoch schnell nach hinten los, als ihre Freunde versehentlich einen Kunden verletzen. Als Mabel ihr sagt dass sie aufräumen muss, behauptet Wendy dass sie langsam wie Stan klingen würde, weshalb Mabel ihr einen freien Tag mit voller Bezahlung gibt. Als der Grembold später die Hütte zerstört, bittet Mabel Wendy und Soos ihr zu helfen. Als die beiden sich herausreden wollen, befiehlt sie es ihnen und die beiden gehen sofort an die Arbeit. Nachdem die Zwillinge, Wendy, und Soos die Hütte repariert haben, kehrt Stan zurück und muss ein Lied singen, da er eine Wette mit Mabel verloren hat. Wendy holt eine Kamera her, um das ganze aufzunehmen. Wendy taucht kurz in der Folge "Das Loch ohne Boden" auf, in Dippers Geschichte "Überstimmt", wo sie mit Mabel und Soos "Schweinedrehen" spielt. Kurz darauf macht sie sich auch über Dippers kieksende Pubertätsstimme lustig, und tanzt zu dem Remix den sie gemacht haben. Sie taucht ebenfalls in "Ein heißer Tag" auf, wo sie als Bademeister am Gravity Falls Pool arbeitet, um kostenlose Snacks zu bekommen. Dipper bietet an dass er ihr Assistenz-Bademeister werden könnte um mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Wendy freut sich, und sagt dass er nur mit ihrem Boss Mr. Poolcheck reden müsste. Später sperrt sie Stan ins Pool Gefängnis, und bricht einige Regeln mit Dipper, wie um den Pool rennen, oder Soos dazu zu verführen die aufblasbaren Gummienten zu stehlen. Sie wird schließlich gefeuert, als sie die Snackbar plündert, und sie und Dipper entscheiden sich woanders Regeln zu brechen. Sie taucht nur kurz in "Der Magische Teppich" auf, wo sie den Geschenkeladen betritt um Soos zu fragen ob er eine ihrer Sachen gesehen hat. Sie beendet ihre Frage aber nicht, als sie Soos auf dem Boden hocken sieht, wie er T-Shirts frisst. Da sie nicht weiß dass dies eigentlich Schwabbel in seinem Körper ist, verlässt sie verstört die Hütte, und sagt dass sie später wiederkommt. In "Verrückt nach Jungs" machen sie und Dipper sich über Stan lustig, wie er auf einem Überwachungskamera-Video mit einem Kunden redet. Mabel taucht auf, und erzählt den beiden dass sie an diesem Abend Sev'ral Timez sehen wird, doch Wendy stimmt Dipper zu, als er sagt dass Boy Bands alle unecht sein. Robbie betritt die Mystery Shack, und fragt Wendy ob sie Lust habe mit ihm zum Panorama-Parkplatz zu fahren. Wendy lehnt wütend ab, da er sich nicht einmal entschuldigt hat dass er sie am vorherigen Tag hat sitzen lassen. Wendy sagt dass die beiden Schluss machen sollten, weshalb Robbie ihr ein romantisches Lied vorspielt, von dem er sagt dass er es für sie geschrieben hätte. Sie entscheidet sich um und gibt ihm noch eine Chance, was Dipper davon überzeugt dass er ihr Gehirn gewaschen hat. Später am Tag konfrontieren Dipper und Stan die beiden auf ihrem Date, und Dipper erzählt ihr das Robbie sie hypnotisiert hat, da er eine geheime Nachricht in dem Lied fand, die er ihr auch sofort vorspielt. Sofort stellt Wendy ihren Freund zur Rede, und fragt was diese Nachricht in ihrem Lied zu suchen habe. Robbie gibt zu dass er dass Lied gar nicht selber geschrieben habe, und es von einer Band stahl. Wütend schimpft sie ihn einen miesen Lügner, da er ihr vorher erzählt hat dass er ihr den Song geschrieben hat. Zu Dippers großer Freude macht sie nun endlich mit ihm Schluss. Doch als Dipper sie auf eine Bowling Nacht einlädt, schreit sie ihn auch an, dass Jungs immer nur an sich selber denken. Weinend läuft sie davon, weshalb Dipper sich nun sehr schuldig fühlt. Sie wird in "Schwabbel in Not" kurz in einer Unterhaltung zwischen Mabel und Stan erwähnt. In "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" taucht sie kurz am Anfang der Folge auf, wo sie sich gemeinsam mit den restlichen Pines über Gideons neue Werbung lustig macht. Außerdem sagt sie, dass er ihre Feuchtigkeitscreme gestohlen hat. in "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" sagt sie dass sie wegziehen müsste wen sie ihren Job in der Mystery Shack verliert, die nun von Gideon übernommen wurde. Als Robbie auftaucht und sie anfleht ihn zurückzunehmen, sagt sie den anderen dass sie sie "nicht gesehen" haben, und fährt weg. Als Dipper und Mabel schließlich die Stadt verlassen, steht sie wortlos auf der Straße und winkt ihnen nach. Am Ende der Folge hilft sie den Pines und Soos die Hütte wieder aufzubauen. Kurzfilme Eine Katzikatur von Wendy taucht kurz in "Mabels Anleitung zur Kunst" auf. In "Mabels Farbenlehre" ist sie ebenfalls kurz zu sehen, als Mabel die Bewohner der Stadt nach ihren Lieblingsfarben fragt. Sie sitzt mit ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern auf dem Sofa und sagt dass ihre Lieblingsfarbe Flanell wäre. In "Wir reparieren es mit Soos: Das Golfmobil" wenden sie und Dipper sich an Soos, nachdem sie das Golfmobil bei einem versuchten Stunt schrotten. Wärend Soos und Dipper an dem Wagen arbeiten, liegt Wendy auf dem Sofa und liest ein Magazin. Bei der Enthüllung des verbesserten Golfmobils ist sie dann wieder anwesend, und die drei setzen nun gemeinsam ihren Stunt fort. Zwar gelingt es ihnen, doch dabei kracht der Wagen in das Dach der Mystery Shack. In "TV Shorts 1" stiehlt sie, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden Lee und Nate, die Uniformen von Sheriff Blubs und Deputy Durland, und fährt mit dem Polizeiwagen davon, während die beiden gerade einen Werbespot drehen. Zusammen mit Soos und den Pines, besucht sie in "Mabels Erinnerungsbuch: Streichelzoo" einen Streichelzoo, und hilft später Octavia zu befreien. Staffel 2 Nach dem Sieg über Gideon kehrt Wendy zu ihrer Arbeit in der Mystery Shack zurück. Sie hilft Stan bei den Party Vorbereitungen in "Zombie-Karaoke", und hängt einige Schwarzlicht-Poster auf. Sie spaßt mit Dipper herum, doch dieser ist immer noch enttäuscht, da Stan Agent Powers Karte konfisziert hat. Wendy erzählt ihm das Stan normalerweise alles in seinem Zimmer versteckt, also schleichen sich die beiden in die Hütte. Wendy steht als Wache vor der Tür, wird aber leider von Tambrys Bild abgelenkt, und wird von Stan erwischt, der nur wenige Sekunden später auch Dipper schnappt. Als die Zombie-Horde später am Abend auf die Hütte zu läuft, evakuiert Wendy schnell die Stadtbewohner, da sie glaubt, dass das Boden-Schütteln durch ein Erdbeben verursacht wird. Sie flieht, gemeinsam mit allen anderen, und wird so von den Zombies verschont. Am Tag darauf, in "Die Höhle des Autoren" erzählt Dipper ihr, was tatsächlich passiert ist, ironischer weise, während die beiden einen Zombie-Film schauen. Als er sie einlädt mit ihm, Mabel und Soos den Bunker, der in Tagebuch 3 erwähnt wird, zu erkunden, sagt sie fröhlich dass sie gerne kommen würde. Mit ihren Holzfäller-Fähigkeiten schafft sie es mit Leichtigkeit den Baum hochzuklettern, und mit ihrer Axt den Hebel umzulegen, woraufhin sich die Wendeltreppe nach unten öffnet. Sie schafft es den Eingang zu dem Sicherheitsraum zu entdecken, und entkommt gerade so mit ihrem Leben, als die Wände anfangen sich zu schließen. Kurz darauf schupst Mabel ihren Bruder zu Wendy in einen "Schrank", der sich jedoch als Dekontaminationsraum herausstellt. Sie entdecken das heruntergekommene Labor, wo sie sehr schnell von einem riesigen Monster verfolgt werden. Mann rettet sie, der sich als der Autor ausgibt. Wendy findet jedoch schnell heraus dass er in Wahrheit ein Gestalltwandler ist, und die beiden fliehen. Sie treffen wieder auf Soos und Mabel, und die vier schmieden einen Plan, die Kreatur in einer der Kryogenen Röhren einzusperren. Während der Gestalltwandler und Wendy um das Buch kämpfen, nimmt dieser ihre Gestallt an und stellt sich tot, und Dipper gesteht ihm seine Liebe für Wendy. Die echte Wendy ist allerdings ganz in der Nähe, und wird sogleich von der falschen Wendy attackiert. Dipper findet heraus welcher der falsche ist, und sticht dem Gestalltwandler die Axt in den Magen. Wendy und er schupsten ihn in die Röhre, wo er eingefroren wird. Außerhalb des Bunkers reden Dipper und Wendy darüber was geschehen ist, und Wendy gibt zu dass sie immer wusste das er in sie verknallt war, durch sein ständiges Geflüster. Sie sagt dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlt, doch auch dass sie viel zu alt für ihn wäre. Trotzdem sagt sie, dass er ihren Sommer wesentlich besser gemacht hat, und sie sich ins Bodenlose Loch schmeißen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Sie verabredet sich für die nächste Filmnacht und fährt davon. In "Die Socken-Oper" hilft sie Mabel bei den Vorbereitungen zu ihrer Handpuppen-Show, und sagt Dipper das er einfach bei Mabels Verrücktheiten mitmachen sollte, da sie das Leben lebenswert machen. Sie bietet ihm später eine Mitfahrgelegenheit an, ohne zu wissen dass nun Bill seinen Körper übernommen hat. Wie alle anderen besucht auch sie die Aufführung. Wendy schlägt Stan in "Eine Freundin für Soos" vor, dass er Goldie loswerden sollte, doch dieser lehnt ab. Später sagt sie Soos dass gute Chancen auf ein Date hätte, weicht aber der Frage ob sie ihn daten würde aus. Obwohl es sie nicht kümmert, hört sie später wie Stan darüber redet den animatronischen Dachs aus der Pizzeria zu stehlen, da sie ihn ihm nicht verkaufen wollen. Sie versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, aber wiedermal ignoriert er sie. In der Folge "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" arbeitet sie mit Soos im Geschenkeladen, und regt sich über das Lied "Heißes Schmeichen" auf, das Soos im Radio spielt. Die Zwillinge tauchen auf, und erzählen den beiden dass sie mitkommen müssen. Die vier begeben sich zur Müllhalde, da Dipper vermutet dass Alterchen McGucket der Autor der Tagebücher sei. Dieser behauptet jedoch, dass er sich an nichts vor 1982 erinnern könne, und dass seine früheste Erinnerung von dem Gravity Falls Heimatmuseum ist. Die Gruppe steigt durch ein Fenster ein, und verfolgen eine verdächtige Person in einer Kutte, die aber mysteriöser weise einfach in einem Zimmer verschwindet. Sie entdecken einen Geheimgang, und können beobachten, wie die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges Lazy Susans Erinnerungen an die Zwerge löscht. Als die Prozedur beendet ist, teilen sich die Mitglider auf, und Dipper, Soos, und McGucket forschen nach, während Mabel und Wendy in dem Raum zurückbleiben. Da Mabel zu der Zeit Schwierigkeiten mit Jungs hat, gibt Wendy ihr den Rat einfach die Kerle zu vergessen. Kurz darauf wird die Gruppe geschnappt, als McGucket versehentlich einen Alarm auslöst. Aber kurz bevor ihre Erinnerungen gelöscht werden, taucht McGucket auf, befreit sie, und gibt ihnen Waffen um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Die Gruppe gewinnt schließlich, und löschen die Erinnerungen der Gesellschaftsmitglieder. Nun endlich schauen sie sich McGuckets Erinnerungen an, die beweisen, dass er nicht der Autor war, sondern sein Assistent. Die Gruppe verlässt das Museum, und fährt davon. Wendy erzählt den Zwillingen in "Der Zeitwunsch" dass Soos seinen Geburtstag hasst, aber auch sie weiß nicht warum. Kurz darauf fährt sie auch mit zum Lasertag. Als Dipper und Mabel zehn Jahre in der Zeit zurück geschickt werden, treffen sie auf die fünfjährigen Wendy und Tambry, die auf Dreirädern durch die Stadt fahren. Wendy flüstert ihrer Freundin etwas ins Ohr, und diese verkündet sofort lauthals dass Wendy Dipper süß findet. Wendy nennt sie eine Petze und schupst sie auf den Boden. In "Der Gott der Liebe" liegen sie, Dipper, Mabel, Tambry, Lee, Nate, und Thompson auf dem Gravity Falls Friedhof und beobachten Wolken. Als Mabel einen Heißluftballon entdeckt, erklärt sie dass das Woodstick Festival in der Stadt sei, wo neue und aufstrebende Musikanten auftreten. Dipper gibt zu dass er noch nie ein Konzert besucht hat, und Wendy lädt ihn ein mit ihr und ihrer Gruppe dorthin zu gehen. Auf einmal ertönt ein seltsames Stöhnen, und Wendy führt die Gruppe zu einem offenen Grab, wo das Geräusch herkommt. Es stellt sich heraus das Robbie in dem Grab liegt, der immer noch Wendy nachtrauert. Als Wendy ihn darüber ausfragt, versucht er es abzustreiten, doch niemand glaubt ihm diese Geschichte. Zurück in der Mystery Shack entschuldigt sich Wendy dafür, dass die Zwillinge diese peinliche Unterhaltung mitanhören mussten. Mabel ist der Überzeugung, dass Robbie einfach eine neue Freundin braucht, doch Wendy meint er wäre ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Als Mabel später in Thompsons Haus verkündet dass Robbie und Tambry eine Beziehung begonnen haben, ist Wendy ausser sich, das Tambry ihren Ex hinter ihrem Rücken datet, und sie verlässt das Haus. Thompson schleppt sie, Lee und Nate schließlich doch zum Konzert, aber als Robbie und Tambry auftauchen, teilen sie sich sauer auf. Schließlich finden sie doch wieder zusammen, als sie sehen wie Thompson von den Sicherheitsbeamten verfolgt wird, dafür dass er eigenes Essen mitgebracht hat. Die Jugendlichen feuern ihn an, und Robbie und Wendy teilen einen kurzen Blick, mit dem sie sich gegenseitig entschuldigen. In "Nicht wonach es aussieht" taucht sie nur kurz auf, denn als sie auf dem Weg zur Arbeit die Regierungsagenten sieht, dreht sie sich schnell um und läuft davon. Sie hat einen kurzen Auftritt im Abspann von "A Tale of Two Stans", wo sie bis drei Uhr morgens von Soos wachgehalten wird, der ihr aufgeregt alles erzählt was passiert ist. In "The Stanchurian Candidate" hilft sie Stan bei seiner Kandidatur, indem sie einen Werbespruch auf Schwabbel schreibt, und Stan kurz darauf auf ihrem Handy zeigt, dass er bereits zu einem Meme gemacht wurde. Als Ford in "The Last Mabelcorn" im Traum von Bill Cipher besucht wird, schickt er Mabel um ihm Einhorn-Haar zu beschaffen, mit der er die Mystery Shack beschützen kann. Mabel ruft Wendy, Grenda, und Candy zur Hilfe, obwohl Wendy nur mitkommt, damit die drei nicht in eine Bärenfalle treten. Nachdem sie eine Stunde lang durch den Wald gelaufen sind, kommen die vier in dem verzauberten Wald an, und das Tor zum Einhorn Reich öffnet sich, als Grenda mit einer tiefen Stimme den Spruch aus Tagebuch 1 vorliest. Die vier werden jedoch kurz darauf von Celestabellebethabelle rausgeschmissen, da diese meint dass Mabels Herz nicht rein genug ist. Wendy versucht Mabel aufzuheitern, doch diese ist nun überzeugt das sie eine gute Tat vollbringen muss, also ziehen die Mädchen los, um gute Sachen zu verrichten. Als Mabel jedoch wieder abgelehnt wird, beschließt Wendy dass sie es nun auf ihre Weise versuchen werden. Sie, Grenda und Candy brechen in die Zwergen-Taverne "Gnasty's" ein, und fragen nach Hilfe um das Einhorn-Haar zu bekommen. Ein Zwerg schlägt ihnen einen Deal vor: Wenn sie ihm einen Sack Schmetterlinge bringen, gibt er ihnen Feenstaub. Die Mädchen willigen ein, doch verpfeifen ihn direkt nach dem Tausch an die Polizei. Nun schleichen sich die drei also in das Einhorn Reich und betäuben dass Einhorn. Doch bevor sie ihm die Mähne schneiden können, hält Mabel sie auf. Als zwei weitere Einhörner auftauchen, erklären sie ihr dass die ganze "reines Herz" Sache nur erfunden wahr. Wütend schlägt Mabel Celestabellebethabelle auf ihre Nase, und die Gruppen fangen an sich zu prügeln. Die Mädchen siegen, nehmen das Haar an sich, und eine Schatztruhe, und kehrten zur Mystery Shack zurück. Im Abspann ist Wendy ebenfalls kurz zu sehen, da sie in Bills Auge für einen kurzen Moment aufblitzt. Persönlichkeit Wendy ist die ruhige, bodenständige, Spaß liebende, und leicht träge Jugendliche, die einen Teilzeitjob in der Mystery Shack hat. Arbeiten mag sie jedoch nicht wirklich, und faulenzt lieber, anstatt Aufgaben zu verrichten. Doch obwohl sie in ihrem Job sehr faul ist, ist sie äußerst Athletisch und kann gut Zielen, oder auf Bäume klettern. Meist ist sie relativ glücklich und zufrieden, und nur selten sieht man sie launisch oder wütend. Sie ist ziemlich findig, da sie beispielsweise an einer Tanne herunter rutscht, um vom Dach zu kommen. Wendy hatte bereits eine Menge Beziehungen mit Jungs, unter anderem Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, ein Kerl mit Tattoos, Danny Felman, Mark Epstein (Mit dem sie vergessen hat Schluss zu machen) und Robbie. Mit Dipper und Mabel versteht sie sich sehr gut, obwohl die beiden einige Jahre jünger sind als sie. In "Die Höhle des Autoren" zeigte sich, dass Wendy ein mutiges und kleveres Mädchen ist, als sie ihre Freunde bei dem Abenteuer durch den Bunker anführte und beschützte, und schließlich sogar den Gestalltwandler bekämpfte. Aussehen Obwohl sie erst fünfzehn ist, ist Wendy äußerst groß und schlank für ihr Alter. Sie hat grüne Augen, eine helle Haut und hat einige Sommersprossen auf ihren Wangen. Ihre Haare sind kupferrot, und reichen ihr bis zu den Hüften. Auf ihrem Kopf trägt sie eine braune Holzfällermütze. Normalerweise trägt sie ein grünes Flanellhemd über einem weißen Shirt, graue Ohrringe, eine blaue Hose und Schlamm-befleckte Braune Stiefel. Beziehungen Dipper Pines Wendy und Dipper sind gute Freunde, und verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, bei der sie meistens herum spaßen. Da Dipper in sie verliebt ist, stimmt er ihr oft bei allem zu was sie sagt, und bricht gerne mit ihr die Regeln. Wendy wusste das Dipper sie mag, sagte ihm aber dass die beiden nur Freunde sein könnten. Nichtsdestotrotz sagt sie, dass er ihren Sommer viel besser gemacht hat, und das sie es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn er nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet sein wollte. Mabel Pines Wendy und Mabel sind befreundet, und albern oftmals miteinander herum, egal ob in der Mystery Shack oder anderswo. Obwohl Wendy sich nicht häufig an Mabels Problemen beteiligt, gibt sie ihr jedoch manchmal Ratschläge und Tipps. Stan Pines Stan ist Wendys Boss, und normalerweise nutzt er seine Macht so gut aus wie er kann, in dem er Wendy und die anderen Angestellten dazu zwingt, anstrengende Arbeiten zu verrichten, von denen einige sogar illegal sind. Wendy jedoch respektiert ihren Arbeitgeber nicht komplett, und verstößt öfter gegen seine Regeln, beispielsweise in dem sie auf der Arbeit faulenzt, oder ihm Streiche spielt. Trotz alle dem sind die beiden Freunde, und sorgen sich zu einem bestimmten Grad umeinander. Soos Ramirez Wendy und Soos verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, da sie beide in der Mystery Shack arbeiten, und haben ähnliche Meinungen über ihren Boss. Obwohl sie nicht häufig miteinander reden, mögen sie sich schon, obwohl Soos sie manchmal irritiert und er ihr Verhalten etwas seltsam findet. In der Folge "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" wirft sie genervt die CD mit Soos Musik aus dem fahrendem Auto, wofür sie sich jedoch sofort endschuldigt und verspricht, ihm sie zu ersetzen. Robbie Valentino Wendy und Robbie trafen sich erstmals auf einer Geburtstagsparty in der fünften Klasse, bei der er ihr an den Haaren zog, und sie ihm einen Zahn ausbrach. Sie erinnert sich inzwischen nicht mehr daran, und die beiden freundeten sich schließlich an. Irgendwann verliebte sich Robbie in sie, und versuchte sie so oft zu beeindrucken wie nur möglich, und schließlich ließ sich Wendy auf eine Beziehung ein. Während die beiden mit einander gingen, gab Robbie jedoch oft mit ihrer Beziehung an, und stritt sich mit Dipper, was Wendy gar nicht gefiel. Schließlich hatte sie genug von Robbies herablassenden und unehrlichen Verhaltens, und beendete ihre Beziehung, was Robbie sehr erschütterte. Als Robbie schließlich anfing Tambry zu daten, wurden die beiden wieder zu Freunden. Tambry Da Wendy und Tambry sich seit ihrer frühen Kindheit kennen, sind sie wohl die besten Freunde aus ihrer Altersgruppe, auch wenn sie nicht oft miteinander reden. Als Wendy in "Der Gott der Liebe" herausfand dass Tambry mit Robbie ausging, wurde sie sauer, und behauptete dass es typisch für sie wäre ihren Ex-Freund hinter ihrem Rücken zu daten. Zu Ende der Folge versöhnten die beiden sich jedoch wieder. Lee, Nate, und Thompson Gemeinsam mit Robbie und Tambry zählen die drei zu Wendys engsten Freunden, und hängen oft an verschiedenen Orten ab, wo sie meist auch die Regeln brechen. Mannsbild Dan und die Corduroy Brüder Obwohl Wendy und ihre Familie selten zusammen gesehen werden, unternehmen sie gelegentlich einige Sachen gemeinsam, wie campen oder zum Essen ausgehen. Obwohl Wendy sie liebt, gab sie zu dass sie sie sehr stressen. Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 101. "Die Touristenfalle" * 103. "Stan verliert den Kopf" * 104. "Mabels Verehrer" * 105. "Der Lämmchen-Tanz" * 106. "Ein ganzer Mann" * 107. "Der doppelte Dipper" * 109. "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" * 110. "Gewinner verlieren nicht" * 112. "Rache ist süß" * 113. "Die Wette" * 114. "Das Loch ohne Boden" * 115. "Ein heißer Tag" * 116. "Der magische Teppich" * 117. "Verrückt nach Jungs" * 118. "Schwabbel in Not" (erwähnt) * 119. "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" * 120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" Kurzfilme * 10. "Mabels Anleitung zur Kunst" (abgebildet) * 11. "Mabels Farbenlehre" * 12. "Wir reparieren mit Soos: Das Golfmobil" * 15. "TV Shorts 2" * 17. "Mabels Erinnerungsbuch: Streichelzoo" Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" * 202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" * 205. "Eine Freundin für Soos" * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" * 108. "Der Zeitwunsch" * 209. "Der Gott der Liebe" * 211. "Nicht wonach es aussieht" * 212. "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans" * 213. "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons" * 214. "Die Bürgermeisterwahl" * 215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn" * 217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" * 218. "Weirdmageddon Part 1" * 219. "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality" Spiele * "Postcard Creator" * "Rumble's Revenge" * "Mystery Shack Attack" * "PinesQuest" Zitate Trivia * Als Wendy jünger war, trug sie Zöpfe, eine Zahnspange und ein in die Hose gestecktes Shirt. Bereits damals war sie sehr groß für ihr Alter. * Ihr Nachname "Corduroy" ist das englische Word für "Cord", was eine Art Stoff ist. * Wendys Mutter ist "nicht mehr bei ihr". Dies würde in dem Bill Cipher AMA bekannt, das Alex auf Reddit abgehallten hat. Bill zitierte sogar Lyrics aus dem Song "Stac's Mom" von Fountains of Wayne. * Wendy und Robbie trafen sich erstmals auf einer Geburtstagsparty in der fünften Klasse. Er zog an ihren Zöpfen, und sie zerbrach einen seiner Zähne, als sie ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Er erinnert sich daran, sie aber nicht. * Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist "Flanell". * Als sie jünger war, zwang ihr Vater sie dazu bei Holzfällerwettbewerben mitzumachen. Sie behauptet dass sie es "voll drauf" hätte. * Obwohl sie sehr oft sehr entspannt und ruhig wirkt, ist dies nur eine Fassade, um den ständigen Stress den ihre Familie verursacht zu verbergen. * Sie und Tambry kennen sich schon seit sie mindestens fünf Jahre alt waren. * In Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mysteries and Nonstop Fun wurde es bekannt, dass sie gerne in Portland leben würde. * Obwohl nicht bekannt ist wer, sagte Alex dass Wendy auf mehreren verschiedenen Leuten basiert. * Bill Cipher denkt, dass Wendy ein Schwächling ist. en:Wendy Corduroy es:Wendy Corduroy pl:Wendy Corduroy bg:Уенди ru:Вэнди Кордрой fr:Wendy Corduroy nl:Wendy Corduroy pt:Wendy pt-br:Wendy Corduroy ro:Wendy Corduroy it:Wendy Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Kind Kategorie:Charakter aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Familie Cordudory